dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Invicibles (3.5e Race)
=Invinsibles = Summary::Powerful magically created hybrid of a construct and a human, they are soulless husks of vein-covered steel. Machines of war they will stop at nothing to satisfy their hunger for battle. Description Invincibles are the construction of the Mage, a extremely powerful wizard with a taste of conquest. By the time the mage lived, the world was more like a giant chessboard, the players were the wizard using immense armies as pawns. Each of those godlike wizards would create creatures and attempt to steal the supremacy of the land, killing thousand in the process. The mage was among the greatest of those players, but after his defeat against rather nasty creatures, he decided enough was enough and started creating the ultimate warmachines. Thousand of abomination were created under the name of the great game. Among the mage's finest creations, the prototype of what would later become the invincibles; the Xelos. The xelos were a relatively small and meaningless race, having no weight in any political matter (although other race were given a illusion of power, all according to the great game). The mage approached the xelos, offering them rather interesting magical items. These items would make their daily lives incredibly easy, but would also slowly convert and tainting them. What the Xelos became was lost in time, as any of the further mage experiments. Some say, he erased them from all records himself. A few decades later he perfected the Xelos, although no racial traits survived the merciless grafts and experiments, using their flesh as a mere template. Upon the height of his power, he turned the once peaceful xelos into killing machines. The invincible were born. By a twist of irony, the wizard and most of his creations were destroyed in a magical apocalypse, only a few thousand invincibles today remain, as the only relic of the mage and the great game. Invincibles are mighty human-like creature, being about nine feet tall and almost one ton. They are extremely bulky and monstrous, also partly mechanics. Strong metal sheets are laid under their skin to protect their vitals. They often have green or yellowish skin, and their skin is often covered by tumors (which are in fact, mechanical devices). Making thier apparence rather... shocking. Invincibles rarely have a mind of their own (except the PCs of course!) thinking only about battle, they aren't interested in treasures or glory, just mindless fighting. Racial Traits * , , , , ,: Invincibles aren't made to think, just to fight. * Type::Monstrous Humanoid: Invincibles are clearly not humanoids, not any more. * Size::Large: -1 to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Invincible base land speed is 20 feet: however they are considered to have a base land speed of 50 for the purpose of charging. * Adrenal Implants (Ex): When fighting, a invincibles may as a move action, activate his adrenal implants. Causing devastating damages to his own body but greatly increasing his combat abilities. Granting him a +16 strength bonus but cause 2 points of constitution drain (no saves allowed). This ability last 1 round, and the invincible body can only produce so much adrenaline, thus it is only usable 3 time per day. This effect is a poison effect (thus immunity negate both the benefits and the penalties). * Mindless devotion: While they are fighting, invincible receive a +4 racial bonus to will saves, in any other time they receive a -2 penalty to will saves. * Monstrous Body: Invincibles have a +4 natural armor, a damage reduction of 4/- and +15 hp bonus at first level. * Partly Mechanic (Ex): Invincibles are immune to extra damages caused by a wound (but aren't immune to critical hits , making them vulnerable to sneak attack. * Automatic Languages: Common, Giant. Bonus Languages: Any non-secret. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::2 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race